


Let Me Humble You

by Shoehole



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Angst, Bloating, Fat Shaming, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Humiliation, Kinky, Light Angst, M/M, NSFW, Phase 1, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby murdoc, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoehole/pseuds/Shoehole
Summary: 2D has absolutely had it with Murdoc’s inflated ego and persistent bullying, as the final straw is snapped, he decides it necessary to put the narcissistic bassist in his place.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Let Me Humble You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a fair warning that this story includes implied 2doc along with feederism, if you don’t like that kinda thing then please don’t read :)

Murdoc was self centred, full of himself, egotistical, the list goes on and on. He didn't try to hide it, and why should he? he was famous now, he had made it big, he was a real hot ticket item, this here was the real payoff.  
.  
However, something that struck 2D as amusing was the fact that Murdoc hadn't seemed to notice the effects of all of the overindulging that he had been participating in beginning to make themselves present on his body.  
.  
It wasn't like it wasn't noticeable either, he was just too self centred to realize how the waistband of his jeans had grown tight or how his jawline had softened and began to form a slight double chin in certain angles.  
.  
See this didn't bother 2D in the slightest, in fact he found it rather intriguing, though what did bother him on the other hand was how Murdoc's ego seemed only to grow and grow as their fame picked up, it was like he thought that the entire world revolved around him. He would constantly brag and boast, it was almost sickening, and worst of it all is how he would relentlessly pick on his singer, taunting him by making sure he felt inferior.  
.  
It had only been a matter of time before 2D had finally snapped, the last straw wasn't even that big of a deal either, however it had been just enough to allow the lanky man to finally be pushed off of the edge.  
.  
"Are you fucking serious Mudz?!" 2D huffed as he shot Murdoc a glare, making his way into the living room to be greeted with the sight of the bassist draped lazily on the couch eating a slice right out of the cake that he and Noodle had baked for Russel's birthday party that night, it's not like they could surprise Russel with a cake that already had a slice missing from it!  
.  
Murdoc rolled his mismatched eyes, proceeding to shove another forkful into his greedy maw before responding, "What's the matter faceache? Y'want some cake too? Found it in the fridge" he mumbled through a mouthful of rich chocolate cake. There had been clear writing on the top of the cake written in icing that said 'happy birthday Russ!' But he had deliberately chosen to ignore it.  
.  
2D gritted his teeth together in frustration in response to Murdoc's arrogance, "That was for Russel's birthday party tonight and you ruined it! Don't you have any shame?!" He raised his voice a little bit, it was something that he didn't do often and it surprised himself.  
.  
Murdoc had the courtesy to swallow his mouthful before speaking once again, "Like Russel needs it" he sneered, not seeming taken aback in the least by 2D's sudden boldness.  
.  
"Like you need it!" 2D retorted rather bitterly as he clenched his bony hands into fists, though he wasn't planning on using them for anything, violence had never really been his forte.  
.  
Murdoc raised a thick eyebrow, though it wasn't noticeable under his fringe of greasy black hair, "N' what exactly is that s'posed t'mean?"  
.  
2D let out a huff of frustration, "Are you seriously that naive? You act all high n' mighty but 's like you don't even have half a brain! N' you have the audacity to call me dullard!"  
.  
Murdoc allowed his gaze to turn bitter as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, "Don't call me stupid, have you forgotten where you stand dents?" He growled, his voice threateningly low as he did so.  
.  
"You know what Murdoc? I'm sick of your shit! You can't just get away with this kinda thing with no consequences! It isn't fair, you're just a greedy twat!" 2D shook his head, trying his best to calm his temper, "You knew full well that that cake was for Russ and you just had to go and be a bloody pig" he huffed.   
.  
Before Murdoc even had a chance to respond he turned and made his way out of the room, planning to run out to the store in order to buy a new cake for Russel, even if it wasn't homemade it was the thought that counted right?  
.  
Murdoc didn't seem affected in the least by 2D's little outburst, watching him storm out of the room with a sneer set on his face before slumping back down against the couch and shoving a big forkful of cake past his lips.  
—————————————————————-  
2D had ended up avoiding Murdoc throughout the whole day, not uttering a single word to him until after Russel's birthday celebration that night.  
.  
The party had been a success, it wasn't even really a party as much as it was a nice dinner at Kong studio with a few balloons, though that wasn't to say that Russel didn't enjoy it, he didn't even seem to notice that the cake had been store bought.  
.  
Afterwards, Russel and Noodle had made their way upstairs in order to get ready for bed, it was getting fairly late after all.  
.  
2D glanced over to Murdoc upon noticing how he had gotten to his feet, "Oi Mudz you're not seriously going to bed now are you?"

Murdoc glanced down to 2D, "Why should it matter to you?" He responded bluntly, his voice laced with slight confusion as he did so.  
.  
The singer gave a small shrug, "I was thinkin' we could hang out a little bit" he suggested, though the suggestion was extremely unlike him considering how he often avoided Murdoc like the plague.  
.  
Murdoc narrowed his eyes ever so slightly in suspicion, though curiosity got the best of him, causing him to sit back down in his seat, "Alright sure I'll stay..."  
.  
2D nodded, glad that the older man hadn't decided to protest as he had something in mind. He got to his feet without saying a word and made his way to the fridge before glancing over his shoulder to see Murdoc with his eyes fixed on him, "Y'want some cake?" He questioned, trying his best to seem nonchalant as he pulled out the homemade cake that Murdoc had taken a slice out of earlier that day.  
•  
Murdoc shrugged as he leaned back in his seat, "Sure why not" he muttered in response, in all honesty he was already fairly full from gorging himself at Russel's birthday dinner earlier, though he supposed that another slice of cake wouldn't hurt.  
•  
2D knew that that was the exact answer that he would receive, "Alright you just sit there okay?" He muttered in response as he set the cake down onto the counter and pulled out a big butcher knife in order to cut a generously sized piece of cake for Murdoc, sliding it onto a plate before bringing it over to the bassist, "'ere y'go" he muttered before carelessly setting the plate down in front of him.  
•  
Murdoc eyed the cake somewhat suspiciously, 2D had to be up to something, he just couldn't figure out what it was, he was determined to know.  
•  
2D found himself beginning to grow impatient as he watched Murdoc stare blankly at the cake, "Go on, take a bite" he prompted.  
•  
Murdoc drew his gaze back up in order to meet the singer's, "Why? Y'didn't lace it with anything did you?" He questioned, it was clear that he didn't trust the younger man in the slightest, "You take a bite first, I want to know it's safe"  
•  
2D let out an exasperated sigh before making his way over to Murdoc and picking up his fork in order to take a delicate bite from the monstrous slice of cake that he had presented the older man with. He slowly chewed and swallowed in order to prove that it hadn't been poisoned.  
•  
"See? I told you that it was fine" 2D huffed impatiently as he handed the fork back to Murdoc.  
•  
The satanist seemed pretty satisfied with that, digging the fork into the cake before greedily stuffing the rich dessert into his mouth. He found himself completely ignoring 2D as he shoved mouthful after mouthful of cake into his mouth, though he could sense that the younger man was watching him in silence.  
•  
2D seemed almost entranced by the way Murdoc stuffed his face, neither of them uttering a word while the bassist ate. He found his gaze wandering down to take a look at Murdoc's belly, it was plump and rounded as usual, every day it seemed like it strained against his pants more and more.  
•  
"You enjoying that? Y'look like you're almost done" he commented, noting how the plate seemed to be almost wiped clean in only a matter of a few minutes.  
•  
Murdoc nodded as he leaned back in his chair upon taking the last bite of cake, licking some of the frosting off of his lips as he did so, "Yeah it was pretty good, you n' Noodle should bake more often"  
•  
2D kept a blank expression as he watched Murdoc, "Yeah? Since you liked it so much why don't you have another slice" he suggested as he picked up the plate from the table, planning on cutting him a slice before he could even reply.  
•  
Murdoc shook his head, "Think I'll have a slice tomorrow, m' absolutely stuffed mate" he declined, leaning back and bgiving his belly a little pat as he did so.  
•  
2D couldn't help but frown, "But Mudz it won't be as good tomorrow, don't want it to go to waste..." he complained as he forced a small pout into his voice.  
•  
Murdoc rolled his eyes, though he had to admit that the cake was absolutely delicious, admittedly he never had the best self control so he decided to just cave, "Fine yeah I s'pose one more slice wouldn't hurt" he gave in with a small shrug, though he found himself still fairly confused as to why 2D was so persistent on him eating the cake, especially since he had gotten so ticked off with him for having a slice in the first place.  
•  
2D found himself pleased that it hadn't taken much persuading to get the bassist to accept another piece of cake. He made his way over to the large cake on the counter, cutting a ginormous piece out for Murdoc before sliding it onto the plate and carrying it over to him, "Do y'need somethin' t'go with it too? A little milk maybe?"  
•  
Murdoc eyed the cake as 2D setting down, finding that his mouth was beginning to water at the sight of it, "Na I don't think I need any milk" he responded, "Fuck this is a big piece of cake don't y'think?"  
•  
2D shrugged, "I think you can handle it" he responded, "I mean y'have been turning into quite the pig recently" he added, a small smirk forming on his face as he did so.  
•  
Murdoc shot 2D a little bit of a glare, "Oi don't call me a pig, m'warnin' you dullard" he threatened as he took a forkful off the slice and pushed it past his lips.  
•  
Unlike usual, 2D really didn't seem all that intimidated by Murdoc in the moment, "N' you're sayin' that as you're gorging yourself on somebody else's birthday cake" he sneered, "I think the button on your pants would agree with me too, it's gonna snap one of these days if you keep stuffin' your face like that, y'know I wouldn't be surprised if it popped off tonight"  
•  
Murdoc set the fork down as he listened to 2D, his infamous temper beginning to slip as he listened to the younger man's teasing, "You better not be calling me fat" he snarled as he looked up at 2D, chocolate icing still on the corners of his mouth.  
•  
"N' what would you do if I was callin' you fat?" 2D questioned as he came up behind Murdoc's chair and gently lifted his shirt to reveal his chubby beer belly, "Look at yourself Mudz, seems t'me like you're really lettin' yourself go" he continued before giving his belly a poke, the same smirk plastered onto his face as he did so.  
•  
Murdoc found his face growing red as his shirt was lifted up by 2D, growing even more embarrassed as his belly was exposed and prodded, though with that embarrassment came realization, it seemed like he had been fattening up recently without even noticing. "Get your grubby hands off of me!" He scowled before tugging his shirt back down, "M' goin' t'bed" he added, not wanting to eat the rest of his slice of cake anymore.  
•  
2D bit his lip as he realized the change in Murdoc's facial expression, giving his belly one last pat before tugging his shirt back down, "Oh come on, m' just teasing you, I know you want more, it tastes good doesn't it?" He prompted, "Some more cake won't hurt, you've already ruined your figure, what's wrong with letting loose a little? Huh pig boy?"  
•  
Murdoc found himself with conflicted emotions, growing slightly flustered as 2D continued to tease him like that, it wasn't often that he got all flustered, the worst part was that the singer wasn't wrong, he did want the rest of the piece.  
•  
Murdoc sighed before glancing back to 2D, "I s'pose I'll have a bit more if you shut your yap" he huffed before picking up his fork once more and taking a large bite.  
•  
2D nodded and bit his lip, shit this was turning him on a little bit... why was this turning him on? It's not like he found Murdoc attractive or anything right? He eventually dismissed his thoughts as he watched the bassist begin to stuff his face once more, finding it fairly hard to stop himself from teasing him about how he was growing sloppy and bloated.  
•  
By the time that the bassist was about to finish off the slice he found his belly beginning to strain increasingly hard against his pants, the elastic waistline digging right into his bloated stomach. He sighed, deciding to give up on keeping his pride in the moment and unbutton his pants, though before he could do so he found his belly bursting right out of his pants, his two toned eyes widening in surprise as the button popped right off, allowing his tummy to sit on his lap.  
•  
2D's mouth gaped open slightly at the sight, "Shit Mudz look at what you've done!" He exclaimed, his voice thick with shock as he did so, though within only moments he burst out in laughter, "Fuck you look like a beached whale! I should take a picture of this"  
•  
Murdoc found a wave of embarrassment wash over him as he realized that had just happened, "F-fuck... these bloody pants were always a bit too small... must've had a loose button or somethin'..." he stammered, trying to make excuses to what had just happened, despite it being obvious as to what really happened.  
•  
2D shook his head, a smug grin falling over his face as he noticed how flustered Murdoc seemed, this was exactly what he had wanted, "Nuh uh, I don't believe that for a second, you just don't want to admit that all of the shit you eat is finally catching up to you, I watch how you greedily shovel junk into your face like there's no tomorrow, this right here is exactly what you deserve"  
•  
2D kept his gaze on Murdoc for a few more moments before making his way back to the kitchen counter in order to pick up the rest of the cake and bring it over to the noirette, setting it down in front of him with the same smirk set on his face, "Eat up hog, I want this whole cake gone"  
•  
Murdoc's eyes remained wide as he drew his gaze up to the cake that 2D had set in front of him, "What...?" Was all he managed to mutter before looking back up to the younger man, "Are you bloody mad? There's more than half the cake left! How m' I s'posed t'do that? N' why should I? This is complete bullshit! I'm going to bed" he huffed.  
•  
2D's smirk shifted to a frown as Murdoc grew stubborn once more, "Fuck Mudz I didn't wanna do this the hard way but if you make me I won't hesitate" he responded sternly, "You know that I don't get mad often but I've just about had it with you, you've been nothin' but an ass t'me n' this is exactly what you deserve" he stated before making his way to the kitchen counter and picking up the large kitchen knife that he had used to cut the cake.  
•  
"Now..." 2D continued as he made his way back over to Murdoc, the knife still clutched somewhat threateningly in his hand as he did so, he wasn't planning on actually hurting the bassist, however if he could try to instil some fear in him he would, "Are you going to eat that cake or not?"  
•  
Murdoc narrowed his eyes upon letting his gaze rest upon the frosting covered knife in 2D's hand, "You're too pussy t'do anythin' with that, just let me go to bed, m' sick of playin' your faggy little games" he growled, trying his best not to let any fear slip into his voice as he did so.  
•  
2D just sneered bitterly as he listened to the older man, "Trust me, m' not lettin' you leave this chair until this whole cake is gone n' you're left too full n' swollen t'even walk" he retorted firmly before picking up the fork with his free hand, scooping up a large chunk of cake before holding it to Murdoc's mouth, "Open wide tubby"  
•  
Murdoc sighed and closed his eyes, deciding to just give in, what was so bad about eating cake? It was good cake anyways, he decided to just try to get this over with, maybe he'd even enjoy it despite the humiliation. Reluctantly he opened his mouth, not expecting how hard 2D forced the fork past his lips.  
•  
"It's time for you to learn that your actions have consequences" 2D hissed through gritted teeth as he began to shove forkful after forkful of rich cake into Murdoc's mouth in a vengeful manner, barely giving him any time to swallow between bites.  
•  
Murdoc was reduced to a panting, burping mess as he struggled to chew and swallow mouthful after mouthful, "S-stop... it hurts so bad..." he complained as his taut, beachball-like belly ached in protest, his voice obscured by the sheer amount of cake in his mouth as he spoke.  
•  
"Shut up, pigs don't talk" 2D huffed in response before shoving another forkful of cake into his mouth, "You fat fuck, look at what your gluttony has turned you into... stupid... lazy... fuck I really can't take you, the only way I can tolerate you is when your gob is too full to speak"  
•  
Murdoc was drooling and huffing, his chest heaving as he hiccuped and accidentally let out a moan, his face growing hot as he did so, shit why did he do that? Pain had always turned him on but this was different... the humiliation and everything was almost too much to take.  
•  
"Oh was that a little moan I heard?" The singer teased, he had to admit that he was growing hot and bothered as well, "Mmmm... fuckin' fat whore... if y'keep eaten like this you'll be waddlin' in no time... just a stupid hippo... bet you'll be beggin' me to feed you then..." he teased as he set down the knife and fork down before sitting down on Murdoc's lap, straddling his bloated belly as he met his gaze.  
•  
Murdoc let out a sigh of relief as he looked up at 2D, his lips smeared with frosting as he panted, "Fuck... fuck m' I finally done?" He questioned, his voice thick with hope as he did so, dismissing the fact that there was still a chunk of cake left over.  
•  
2D couldn't help but snort at the hope in Murdoc's words, "Just a little bit more okay? Now open wide again" he prompted before digging his bare hand right into the chocolate cake and shoving the handful right into the satanist's mouth, smearing the chocolate dessert sloppily all over his soft cheeks as he did so.  
•  
Murdoc flinched slightly in surprise as 2D began to feed him with his bare hand, "Mmmph!" He muffled, his stomach feeling achy and heavy as the sickeningly sweet dessert was practically shoved down his throat.  
•  
2D smirked as he shoved handful after handful of the cake into Murdoc's maw until not a single crumb was left, "Hm... I have to admit thats impressive, you just managed to eat an entire bloody cake, how do y'feel fatass?" He purred as he glanced down, noticing how Murdoc's sweater had began to ride up and was now resting above his swollen belly, "Y'look like you're pregnant Mudz, I have t'say Y'don't seem nearly as intimidating when y'look like you're belly has been blown up like a balloon" he teased.  
•  
Murdoc hiccuped and panted, finding himself feeling absolutely humiliated as he sat there with chocolate frosting smeared all over his face, his brain foggy and drowsy, feeling himself close to slipping into a food coma at any moment as he clutched his overfed gut that was still being straddled, "Nnnnng... feel... really fuckin' full... shit it hurts..." he complained, an uncharacteristic whine in his voice as he did so.  
•  
"Aw I know..." 2D responded with mock sympathy, "Does piggy need belly rubs before I help him waddle down t'bed?" He teased as he used his cake covered hands to begin gently messaging the bassist's stuffed belly, beginning to hear its gurgles and grumbles as it struggled to digest.  
•  
Murdoc couldn't resist letting out a few long moans as his tummy was messaged like that, it felt so fucking good and he couldn't even deny it, "Mmmm... fuck dents..." he panted and let out a few soft burps as he remained leaned back in his seat with his eyes closed.  
•  
"Looks like I found a way t'properly humble you huh?" 2D laughed softly as he continued to rub and squeeze at the bassist's bloated, plump belly, "If y'keep bein' such a glutton I might have t'punish you again sometime..." he added.  
•  
Murdoc was reduced to a panting mess as 2D squeezed at his gut, "O-oh... can hardly breathe..." he whined in complaint as he tried to sit up straighter a little bit, though his whole body felt weighed down from being stuffed to the brim, "can y'help me to bed...?" He requested, his face hot with embarrassment as he reached out to the singer for help.  
•  
2D shook his head and pulled himself off of the bassist's lap in order to get to his feet, "Not yet porky" he teased, "You've done such a good job... I think you've learned your lesson yeah? Think y'need a reward for that" he purred before scooting the chair back a little bit and getting on his knees in front of Murdoc with a smirk, "Pull your pants down"  
•  
Murdoc's eyes widened ever so slightly at the suggestion of 2D giving him a blowjob, he began to realize that his dick had been aching throughout that whole experience, without hesitation he began to slide his pants down to his knees, realizing as he did so how tight the denim had been around his thighs, how hadn't he noticed before?  
•  
2D couldn't help but bite his lip as he admired what he had managed to reduce the self-proclaimed sex god to, "Mmmmm... want you to moan for me n' be a good whore, 's what you deserve, let me humble you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, I would love to hear what you thought of this piece in the comments!


End file.
